Bakura's Reward
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Sequel to Yami Pyramid. What happens if Bakura catches Yami? Let's see what he does. WARNING YAOI BOY X BOY DARKSHIPPING YAMIxBAKURA


FireCacodemon: This is a sequel to Yami Pyramid.

Yami: Warning this is Yaoi. Darkshipping...me and Bakura.

Bakura: you better believe it Pharaoh. Me and you having a moment.

FireCacodemon: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...GUYS!

*Yami and Bakura look at FireCacodemon. Bakura's ontop of Yami*

FireCacodemon: Please read the chapter I'll seperate the two boys.

* * *

><p>Bakura's Reward<p>

Yami was running from Bakura and was slowly using energy to escape from the tomb-robber. Bakura smiled at Yami as if he was a prize to win. It would be a worthy prize to keep. He knew that Yugi would want Yami back but for the time being that he would have to keep Yami to himself while he did what he wanted. Yami smiled as he knew that he could lose Bakura in the park and so decided to speed up. Bakura smiled as he knew the plan before he took out a card from a small collection of cards that he held in his other pocket and smiled. Spellbinding circle was the card that he drew.

"I knew that stealing that card was good for me" Bakura said as he smiled and he started to use his shadow magic to make the card affect anything or anyone. The prize would be his. Yami looked behind him to see that Bakura was using shadow magic to possibly capture him but he wasn't sure what card it was but Bakura's face told him it was not a good card for him. Yami looked towards the closest tree.

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!" Bakura yelled and the circle went around Yami and he could no longer escape.

"Bakura, when the hell did you get a card like that?" Yami yelled at Bakura who smiled.

"It's not yours if you're asking" Bakura told Yami as he walked towards him. Yami could do nothing now until either Malik or Bakura used Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the trap. Even though Yami was safe from Bakura and Malik but then again he was stuck there. Bakura got close to him before he used Mystical Space Typhoon and destroyed the trap card around Yami. Yami tried to run before Bakura pounced at Yami. Yami ended up underneath Bakura before Bakura smiled and lay on Yami. Bakura placed his head on Yami's chest and slowly put his arms around Yami. Yami was confused by what Bakura was doing before he was glad that Bakura wasn't doing much.

"Why are you doing this?" Yami asked Bakura.

"Because it's fun to do this" Bakura said as he ran his fingers up Yami's arms. Bakura smiled before he reached up to reach Yami's face and gave him a kiss. Yami flinched from the sudden attack but then soon grew use to it. Bakura moved his arms and placed his hands on Yami's face. Yami could feel Bakura's tongue trying to enter his mouth and he was not going to let that happen. Yami mentally smiled and his hands went around Bakura's face and Bakura mentally smiled. Bakura didn't know what to do now since Yami was not letting him enter he was going to take it a step further. Bakura broke the kiss before he started to attempt to take Yami's jacket off before he went onto removing Yami's tank top. Yami let Bakura take off his jacket and then allowed him to remove his top off. After Bakura had removed his jacket and clothing Yami pushed Bakura off him and pinned him to the ground before they both smiled.

"My turn now" Yami said in a calm voice but Bakura knew what he was going to do. Yami smiled and carefully took the Millennium Ring off Bakura and placed it next to his own clothes before Bakura let Yami remove his top off.

"What are our Hikaris going to say?" Bakura asked before Yami let out a slightly sinister laugh.

"They can't control us. We're better than them. You always did bring out the worst of me Bakura" Yami said before he licked Bakura's chest which made Bakura moan a little bit.

"Trousers?" Bakura asked and Yami nodded. Yami moved his hands down towards Bakura's trousers before he strolled down his leg. Bakura flinched before Yami started unzipping Bakura's trousers and slowly slipped them off Bakura along with his shoes. Bakura smiled and turned the position and pinned Yami to the floor and unzipped the trousers and slipped them off. Bakura took the boots off as well that belonged to Yami. They both sat up and looked at each other. Yami was wearing a pair of Slifer the Sky Dragon boxers while Bakura was wearing a pair of Millennium Item boxers on. They both admired each other before Yami went and pinned Bakura to the ground and licked his face.

"Can't you do more than that?" Bakura asked Yami and he smiled.

"I'll make you beg for me to do it" Yami said with a sinister voice before Bakura smiled and nodded.

"You're going to have to turn me on first though" Bakura said and he knew that Yami would rise to the challenge. Bakura was going to enjoy his time with his little prize after he caught him. Yami lay down on Bakura and started kissing his neck. Bakura could feel the heat coming off from Yami and he was enjoying it, every second of it.

Yu-Gi-Oh – Bakura's Reward

"Do you have any idea where Bakura and Yami ran off to?" Yugi asked Ryou who sadly nodded his head.

"They went this way" Ryou said and he started to head off into a direction.

"Why don't you have the Millennium ring?" Yugi asked Ryou.

"I don't wear it because Bakura has it" Ryou said.

"Yami allows me to wear the Millennium Puzzle" Yugi said and Ryou smiled.

"At least he trusts you" Ryou said. They stopped before they could both hear moaning in the back ground. Yugi and Ryou ran off to where the noise was coming from.

They both ran at the scene of Yami taking advantage over Bakura which to both Yugi and Ryou seemed a little...a lot out of character for Yami. Bakura was clearly enjoying it though no matter what was going on. Ryou really wanted it to stop along with Yugi but they weren't sure what to do. Yami had left red marks on Bakura's neck and bite marks as well. Bakura wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and they went into a full blown kiss and it looked like they were enjoying it. Yugi and Ryou had no clue whether they should be happy or disturbed from what their yamis are doing out in public. It wasn't long for Marik and Malik to find them and Malik smiled at the two yamis making out for fun. Malik sighed since now there was no fighting between Yami and Bakura for the time being but he knew that this was going to end soon and they will be enemies again.

"When are you two going to stop making out in public?" Malik asked before Marik hit Malik.

"Don't say things that loud in public!" Marik shouted at his yami.

Bakura and Yami looked over to see their Yugi, Ryou and Marik along with his yami. Yami looked down at Bakura who was breathing heavily along with him and looked at his Hikari before smiling.

"Sorry Yugi" Yami said before he got off Bakura.

"Sorry?" Yugi asked. Yami went over and picked up his clothes and slowly put them back on and Bakura did the same. They both smiled at each other as they did enjoy what they did. Yami smiled and Bakura knew why he was smiling and he was going to enjoy doing it.

"I could not resist" Yami said before Yugi folded his arms and shook his head.

"You could resist Yami. You did it before and..."

"I made a move on Yami first. Then I brought out his bad side" Bakura told them and Yami nodded.

"You have a bad side?" Ryou asked Yami.

"My bad side from the time when I was in the shadow realm" Yami said.

"Good times Yami" Bakura said before Malik walked over to the two of them.

"Did you both enjoy it?" Malik asked and both Yami and Bakura nodded.

"I'm taking you home Yami" Yugi said and Yami could guess why. Ryou looked at Bakura.

"I'll go home" Bakura said and Ryou nodded and both the yamis got up from the floor and were taken home. Malik and Marik decided to go home as well. Both Bakura and Yami could tell that their Hikaris were not happy with them for doing it in public but Yugi could tell that Yami was happy from his moment with Bakura. Whatever made Yami happy he knew that he shouldn't let his views get in the way even though it was wrong? He could understand it they were fighting but making out seemed out of the question.

"Did you really enjoy that?" Yugi asked Yami while they were walking.

"Yeah I did...why?" Yami asked Yugi.

"If he makes you happy then you should stay with him" Yugi said. Yami looked at him and smiled.

"You mean it?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. I don't want to ruin your happiness. You made me what I am and I didn't ask you to do so. If you're happy with Bakura then you should go to him" Yugi told Yami.

"What about Ryou?" Yami asked Yugi.

"I'll think of something to keep him busy" Yugi said and he winked at Yami.

Yu-Gi-Oh – Bakura's Reward

"Why can't I date Yami?" Bakura was asking Ryou.

"Because you attacked him first just because he's stronger then you. That's not how you start a relationship with someone" Ryou told Bakura.

"Ok then Ryou. How do you start a relationship?" Bakura asked Ryou with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know" Ryou said and Bakura laughed.

"You know Yami will accept me if I ask him to date me" Bakura said and Ryou stopped.

"Why would he do that? You two are enemies from Ancient Egypt" Ryou said and Bakura looked at him.

"You don't know what we did in the shadow realm. If I can keep bringing out his bad side then I have a good chance that it will stay out. If I keep it out long enough and at night I can have sex" Bakura told Ryou. Ryou froze after hearing the last word Bakura said.

"Why do you want to have sex with Yami?" Ryou asked Bakura.

"We weren't always enemies. Sure Yami never got on with me from his history but back in the shadow realm once he forgot his memory I made my move and managed to befriend him. Back in the shadow realm I found his worst side as he calls it. Once we were put into the items I believe that Yami remembered some bits out his past from the Millennium Puzzle. Breaking what we shared in the Shadow Realm" Bakura said.

"Did Yami make you happy?" Ryou asked and Bakura nodded.

"Hell yeah Yami makes me happy" Bakura said.

"Then...you should go out with him. If he feels the same way about you" Ryou said and Bakura smiled.

"Thanks Ryou" Bakura said.

"Just make sure that Yugi agrees with it as well. Yugi doesn't like you much" Ryou said and Bakura nodded.

"I'll torture him until he agrees" Bakura said and Ryou hit him.

"No! No torturing Yugi just because he won't like it" Ryou told Bakura off.

"Maybe you should go out with Yugi to keep him away from Yami" Bakura said and Ryou blushed.

"I'll keep Yugi out of the way don't worry" Ryou said and Bakura smiled.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: I had to bring Yugi and Ryou to split the two yamis apart.<p>

Bakura: It was fun

Yami: Yeah...

Yugi: I'm glad that Yami is happy but not to sure with Bakura...

Ryou: I'm with you on that one Yugi.

FireCacodemon: Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Ryou: Please tell us what you think of FireCacodemon's Yaoi story...

Yugi: If FireCacodemon would do a re-write of this story what needs to be improved?

Yami: More action between me and Bakura?

Ryou: NO!

FireCacodemon: Bye readers!


End file.
